All's Fair In A Prank War
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Inuyasha decide to have a prank war against Kagome. Who will win?  BTW Inuyasha doesn't have the beads of Subjucation.


Inuyasha And Kagome Story: All's Fair in a Prank War

Summary: Inuyasha decide to have a prank war against each who will win? (BTW Inuyasha doesn't have the beads of Subjucation.)

It's such a nice a day for Inuyasha and Kagome. While Kagome is at school, Inuyasha was home watching Pranked. After seeing all the gags to all the victims. "This will be fun." He said. He heads off to a gag store. He was wearing a pair of Khaki shorts, sandals, and a nice red shirt with a blue hat over his ears. He finds the place and enters. "Hello there, sir." A man said welcoming the costumer. "Hey I need the best pranking stuff you got." Inuyasha said. The man nods, "Right this way." He leads Inuyasha to a pack of whoopee cushions. "When you victim sits on them, it makes the farting noise." He explains. He takes out a book of all the pranks ever pulled of all time. "Oh yeah I need to get my girlfriend for what she's been doing to me." He said to him. He pays the merchandises and heads back home. Checking the clock on the sidewalk he finds it that Kagome won't be home for another hour. "Good." He said as he gets home in 10 minutes.

He gets inside and making sure that no one is home. "Kagome you're gonna fall for these for sure." He chuckles. Now he has to think of where to begin. "She's always in her room doing homework nonstop." He smirks as he pulls one of the whoopee cushions, blows it and puts it under the padding of Kagome's chair. An hour has passed and Kagome got home, "I'm home." Inuyasha smirks even wider, 'Kagome you have no idea what I have in store for you.' He walks downstairs. "Hey, Inuyasha. I bet you made yourself entertained while I was out." She said getting something to drink. She gets a glass of milk and heads up to her room. Inuyasha follows her behind. Kagome unpacks her bag and brings out a math book, and her agenda to see what her math assignment is. Inuyasha sits on her bed reading his prank book. When Kagome sat on her desk chair, the whoopee cushin explodes, "What the hell?" She yells as she removes it from under the padding. She looks at Inuyasha, "Did you have anything to do with this?" She asks. Inuyasha innocently answers, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even know what those things are." Kagome glares at him for a minute. "It must've been Sota. He must've put this under my seat when I wasn't looking. I'll give him a piece of my mind." She said taking the whoopee cushion with her into his room and did the same routine Inuyasha did to her. "She has no idea that it was me." Inuyasha said as he looks up more gags from the book.

While Kagome was doing her homework, Inuyasha goes into Sota's bedroom and finds the whoopee cushion under his desk chair. He grabs and goes into the bathroom for his next trick on Kagome. He knows her routine. He got some blonde hair dye and pours it into her shampoo/conditioner bottle, and shakes it up. "Pranks are so funny." He snickers as he comes out like he was a great mood. Kagome sees him passing, 'Sota wasn't even here when that whoopee cushion prank. That only leaves Inuyasha. Oh you're gonna get a taste of your own medicine Inuyasha.' She smiles darkly. Luckily for her, she knows a lot of pranks more than Inuyasha does. She knows from the ones from the oldest trick to the creative ideas she's seen from Pranked.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen and grabs a rubber band. He ties it to the squirter of the sink and makes sure it aims at Kagome, 'First the whoopee cushion and now the squirter.' He smirks as he walks away. Sota comes home and yells to see if anyone is home, "Over here Sota." Inuyasha said. Sota goes into the kitchen, "What is it, Inuyasha?" He asks tilting his head. "Sota, were there times Kagome has been on your butt all the time that you wanted to get revenge on her?" He asks mischeiviously. Sota smiles, "More than anything Inuyasha." Inuyasha leads him to the sink. "I know this. When you turn on the faucet, the squirter will spray the victim. I'll make Kagome do it." Sota said with a devious smile on his face.

After dinner, Kagome was informed that she had to do the dishes, Inuyasha and Sota looks around the corner, and watch carefully. When Kagome turns on the water, the squirter sprays her on her shirt, "Ahh, Inuyasha! You're dead." She growls. Inuyasha just laughs at her. "I knew this was going to happen." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a glare. After the dishes were done, luckily Kagome took the rubber band of the squirter, She grabs her robe and goes into the shower. Inuyasha counts down from 10 , and hears her screaming, "NOOOOO! INUYASHA!" She yells. Inuyasha chuckles for Kagome's new do. "Your hair is just like mine now." She groans. "How long is this going to take to get out?" She seriously asks. "Oh probably a week." Inuyasha replies. Kagome looked miserable in the mirror. "There's no way I'm going to school like this." Kagome said. "Looks like you're the one who pulled off the whoopee cushion, the water squirter, and the hair dye, Inuyasha." She yells at him. "Why on earth would you do that to me?" Inuyasha sighs, "I've been through your pranks long enough." He lies. Kagome knew that he was lying threw his teeth, 'You're going to be sorry for ever doing this to me.' She said as she went to bed. Luckily it was Friday so she could sleep in.

The following morning, Kagome walks up and hears the shower going. "This is my chance." She said as she quickly gets a stick of butter from the fridge, and sneaks into the bathroom. She hears Inuyasha singing to himself, shaking her head. She rubs the butter on the floor and sneaks out before she gets caught. As soon as Inuyasha stepped out of the tub, his slips on the butter and lands on his face, "What the hell. What happened?" Kagome laughed pretty head, "That's for the whoopee cushion." Inuyasha looks in defeat. He should've seen this before, because it'll backfire on him. Kagome runs off into her room, and finds the book Inuyasha was reading, "Pranking for Dummies" She browses through the pages finding a good prank to pull on him next. "No wonder he's been pranking me." She said. She finds a good one. The baking soda prank." Reading the instructions of it. She goes into the fridge, and fills a little of baking soda into the Pepsi bottle. She goes into the cabinet and grabs the bread and puts them into the toaster.

When she was about to eat her first piece, Inuyasha comes in, "Kagome, seriously. Did you really have to do that?" He asks sternly. Kagome looks back, "Do you honestly think that pranking is a good idea to make fun of someone?" She asks him. Inuyasha scoffs. "Let's just drop it then." He said as he grabs the pepsi and opens it, but the baking soda explodes in his face. Kagome laughs, "That's two for me. Face it Inuyasha I'm a master of pranks. I may underestimated you yesterday, but now I'm on the board, and I will prove to you that I'm the better prankster." She said as she leaves the kitchen. Inuyasha growls deeply and washes his face and the mess he made in the kitchen. "It's on, Kagome. It's on." He said to her.

Kagome knew a lot of different pranks. Her specialty was wake up pranks. Inuyasha was sleeping on the couch. Kagome smirks, and sneaks into the kitchen browsing the junk drawer. She found was she was looking for, the air horn. Knowing about his high sense of hearing, she'd make him deaf for a short period of time. "Time for my third strike." She said as she comes to him. Inuyasha wasn't aware that She was right by him. Kagome blows the air horn scaring the crap out of Inuyasha. "Kagome…" Inuyasha was so mad, he had to think of a way to prove that he's the better prankster.

Throughout the rest of the weekend, Inuyasha and Kagome have been going at it. Sota helped Kagome burned Inuyasha's tongue with cheyanne pepper when she added it to his ramen. She cut off a part of his hair. And waxed his left arm. But Inuyasha did some pranks of his own as well. He splashes with cold water when Kagome was walking out the door. He bleached her blue shirts that she was going to wear tonight. His last pranked was way beyond his imagination; the navigation game. He got this idea from Sota. Sota did this to his friend one time, and thought that Inuyasha could do it to Kagome. Kagome was on her computer, play the game. As she navigates her way through the screen to get to the end of the screen screams at her and she fell of her chair. It was a tie 6-6. They had to make it a truce before else one will get hurt. Just when they were about to shake, Sota sprays them a bit time with the garden hose, laughing at them. "Looks like I'm the winner." Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other, nodding, and goes after Sota. "Get over here, you little brat." Kagome screams. Inuyasha out runs the kid and hold him. "What should we do to him?" Inuyasha smirking. "Wait Wait Wait!" Sota pleads. "I'll have to duct tape him." She smirks to him. "Sound good to me." Inuyasha agrees as they head back into the house tied him to a chair, while Inuyasha grabs the duct tape from the shed. "Looks like you were part of this as well. Helping the both of us to get each others." Inuyasha said as he duct tapes him tightly in the chair. "You can't leave me here." He cries. "Sure we can. We'll let you go whenever we feel like it." Kagome said deviously. "But what about food, and going to the bathroom?" Sota begs. "You hold it for a while."

Kagome's mom comes in and sees what the fuss was all about, "Kagome, Inuyasha why is Sota duct taped to the chair?" giving the serious look, meaning Kagome and Inuyasha are in trouble. She gets a pair of scissors and releases her son. "Everyone into the living room, now." Everyone got into the living room. "I told you that I was going to be busy and wouldn't be home until now. So tell me what was going on while I was gone?" She demands. They told her about they pranks they pulled on each other. "I'm very angry about this. I don't want any of this anymore. Understand!" She yells. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota nods. "Good now go to bed now." When they got to their rooms, Kagome's mom cleans up the mess and hears the door opens, and closes. "How did it go father?" The voice asks. The imposter pulls of the wig and reveals to be Gramps, "They fell for the punishment and learned their lesson not pull a prank anymore." He said. Mrs. Higurashi nods as she and Gramps go to bed as well.

THE END


End file.
